


You Get Spanked?

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [203]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you mind doing a weechester prompt where deans with a girl and Sammy's being a brat and tells her that dean gets spankings and dean threatens to give him one until john comes home and tells Sam if he doesn't stop bugging his brother he's going over his knee so embarrassed Sam leaves. I don't know I thought I would be cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Spanked?

Dean was hanging out with the red head he met from school. Sam was watching him flirt with her, grinning, laughing, and talking, both of them ignoring Sam, who was doing homework on one of the beds. Or trying to. Dean and the girl - _what was her name? Tammy? Tara? Whatever, it didn’t matter_ \- kept giggling and talking.

Sam sighed, before he studied the two, and grew a shit eating grin on his face.

“You know…” Sam said, interrupting the story Dean was telling. Both turned around to face Sam, and Dean’s eyes narrowed. “…Dean there has a little…how do you say…. _embarrasing_  secret.” Sam said.

Dean’s mouth formed into a frown, and he mouth for Sam to shut it, but Sam grinned, ignoring Dean, his eyes lit up in excitement and mischief.

“Is that so?” The girl whose name started with a T asked. “What is it?”

“Don’t listen to him.” Dean said. “Taylor, don’t…it’s probably some complete bull.”

“Yeah right.” Sam said, scoffing.

“Sam…” Dean warned.

“Dean gets spanked. When he steps out of line, and becomes a grade A brat.” Sam said.

“You mean like you are right now?” Dean asked.

“I’m just telling it like it is, Dean.” Sam said.

Dean gritted his teeth, ignoring the look that Taylor was giving him.

“He’s making shit up.” Dean said.

“No I’m not.” Sam smirked. “Dean gets spanked.”

“You don’t fucking shut up, that’s what I’m gonna do to you.” Dean growled.

“You’re bluffing.”

“You wanna try me right now, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Fine, come at…me…” Sam’s words died when the door opened and John came walking in, duffle in hand.

John froze surveying the room, seeing Dean’s annoyance directed at Sam. He saw the girl and gave a soft grunt.

“What’s going on?”

“Sam’s being a brat. I’m just trying to enjoy my time with Taylor here. She goes to my school. Taylor, that’s my dad.” Dean said.

“Really?” John said, eyes shifting from Dean to Sam, who turned away and started to work on his homework again. “Sam, you causing Dean grief?” John asked.

“Well, I…” Sam said, turning to look back at John.

“You wanna go over my knee? I ain’t in the mood right now.”

Sam’s eyes grew and his face flushed red.

“No sir.” Sam said, gripping his stuff, and getting up. “I’m gonna work outside. Excuse me.” Sam said, heading out past John.

Dean chuckled, and John gave Dean a confused look.

“What happened exactly?”

“Sammy was teasing. And being a brat, but I guess it’s cause of raging hormones.”

“Right.” John said. “I’m gonna go out and grab some food. Don’t you two be late. Remember that there is a curfew, and she’s gonna have to get home on time.”

“Yes sir.” Dean nodded.

“Bye Mr. Winchester!” Taylor called after the leaving John. The door shut and Dean turned back to Taylor.

“So where was I?” Dean murmured, a grin growing back on his face.

“Do you really get spanked?” Taylor asked. Dean groaned, head dropping back on the couch.

“Let’s not talk about that.” Dean said.


End file.
